1. Technical Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting display devices have been widely used as display devices included in electronic devices. Organic light emitting display devices may be driven by an analog driving technique that implements (e.g., displays) a specific gray-scale based on a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel circuit or by a digital driving technique that divides one frame into a plurality of sub-frames and implements a specific gray-scale based on a sum of emission times of the sub-frames.
In organic light emitting display devices employing the analog driving technique, image quality degradation due to threshold voltage deviation of driving transistors included in pixel circuits may occur. Thus, the organic light emitting display device employing the analog driving technique may compensate for the threshold voltage deviation of the driving transistors included in the pixel circuits.
For example, an organic light emitting display device may perform a threshold voltage compensation operation by diode-connecting a driving transistor of each pixel circuit (e.g., a 7T-1C pixel circuit including seven transistors and one capacitor) in a threshold voltage compensation period. However, because a length (or, time) of one horizontal period 1H becomes shorter as a size of the organic light emitting display device becomes bigger (e.g., as resolution of the organic light emitting display device becomes higher), the organic light emitting display device has limits to increase a compensation time for which the threshold voltage compensation operation is performed in each pixel circuit.
The above information discussed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art that is already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.